L'histoire de la petite patate magique
by kyrine
Summary: Lorsqu'une petite patate magique s'en va à Poudlard... Oui j'ai osé... OS de Oc de patate.


**Notes:** Coucou =), j'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps plutôt frais, brr... Bon je n'ai pas trouver l'option Crack fic alors je l'ai mise dans humour, j'espère du coup que la catégorie conviendra.

Donc me voici de retour niak niak pour vous... Bon ok je sors = Clack!

*Reviendez reviendez* Oyé oyé, mes chers fanatiques de pomme de terre! Ayant quelque peu perdu toute dignité, je vous présente en ces lieux la magnifique histoire de Potatoe. Quand on est triste, écrire un petit truc marrant ça aide vraiment, c'est fou! =D

**Ps:** Je souhaite aussi remercier Kayshana (même si je doute qu'elle passe par là) pour avoir bêta read le début de cet Os. Merci aussi d'être venue ici mes cher fan de Patate!

**PPS:** S'il subsiste des choses qui ne vont pas n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer. Normalement, je ne mord pas ceux que je ne connaît pas.

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement rien n'est à moi à part la petite patate =).

**Re:** **Zephiira:** Hum, je ne pense pas être géniale, mais merci pour ta gentille review ^^.

** Guest: **Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout de m'avoir donner ton avis. :x Désolé de ne pas avoir réussie à te faire rire ^^', je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ( si toutefois on se croise à nouveau =). )

* * *

**L'histoire de la petite patate magique.**

Il existait dans ce monde, une petite patate magique qui avait pour prénom Potatoe. Cette petite patate était aussi naïve, curieuse et maladroite qu'un bébé qui venait de naître. On la disait magique, car Potatoe avait le pouvoir de penser, parler et bouger. Cela c'était en fait produit en début de journée, alors que le magasin d'alimentation général venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Les premiers clients n'étaient pas encore arrivés et le propriétaire des lieux faisait son nettoyage du matin. La petite patate qui allait devenir magique, était rangée avec toutes les autres dans une boîte de carton ouverte et installée sur un établi. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un entra.

\- Bonjour, salua la jeune maman qui venait de pousser la porte du magasin.

\- Bonjour monsieur, imita son fils.

\- Bonjour madame Henarly, bonjour jeune homme, fit le propriétaire, quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire et maman m'a dit qu'elle me fera le repas le plus bon de tous les anniversaires d'avant!

\- Ah ! C'est que ça grandit vite dit donc et quel âge tu vas avoir ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Comme ça ! Répondit le garçon tout en lui montrant le chiffre quatre de ses petits doigts fins.

\- Euh, je crois qu'il en manque un mon chéri, le corrigea sa maman.

\- Comme ça, rectifia alors l'enfant.

\- Cinq ans ! Mais c'est grand ça ! Complimenta le propriétaire. Alors alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger pour l'anniversaire de tes cinq ans ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le petit garçon sorti alors une liste de course de sa poche et la tendit à sa mère.

\- Est-ce-que vous auriez: des fraises, des œufs, de la farine, de la gélatine, du sucre vanillé, du lait et du chocolat pour le gâteau ?

\- Je dois avoir cela oui, Lui répondit-il tout en allant chercher les ingrédients demandés. Ce sera tout ?

\- Hum vous resterait-il du thym pour mon poulet rôti et aussi des patates pour l'accompagnement.

Avec attention, l'homme rajouta à son panier ce que la jeune maman lui avait commandé, puis les encaissa.

\- Merci à vous madame et bonne anniversaire jeune homme.

\- Merci monsieur Ablon et bonne journée vous aussi. Lui répondit la jeune femme après avoir payé.

\- Merci monsieur, au revoir, ajouta l'enfant avant de partir.

Et c'est ainsi que la jeune maman et son fils rentrèrent chez eux accompagnés de deux sacs bien remplis. N'habitant pas loin du magasin, ils ne mirent qu'une vingtaine de minute à arriver chez eux. Et à peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil de la porte, que le petit garçon se précipita dans la cuisine et fouilla les placards à la recherche des moules et autres outils de cuisine pouvant être utile à la conception de son gâteau.

\- Oh Jacky, je sais bien que tu es pressé, mais ce n'est que demain ton anniversaire mon chéri.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas le faire maintenant ? La questionna-t-il avec un air de merlan frit puissance mille.

\- Soit patient et je t'assure que demain sera un grand jour. Tiens donc et va t'amuser. Lui répondit-elle en lui mettant une pomme de terre dans la main.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? Dit le petit Jacky complètement perdu.

\- Essaye de faire un robot, je ne sais pas moi euh... Tiens tu pourrais te servir de ça aussi. Rajouta la jeune maman tout en lui tendant des cures dents, des lentilles et une petite poignée de coquillette déshydratée.

Ayant maintenant à sa disposition un bon nombre d'objet, mais surtout de nourriture pour son futur robot, Jacky monta dans sa chambre des plans de conception plein la tête. Une fois la porte fermée, le petit garçon entama l'assemblage. Il prit la patate dans une main et un cure-dent dans l'autre pour l'enfoncer dans la partie supérieure du féculent. Voilà, un premier bras était placé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la même chose du côté opposé. Quand enfin la patate eu ses deux membres du haut assemblés, le petit garçon passa aux jambes. C'est donc avec deux autres cure-dents, qu'il recommença « la chirurgie » dans la partie inférieure de la patate.

Ça y est elle pouvait désormais marcher. Ceci fait, Jack appliqua ensuite deux lentilles en guise de globe oculaire entre les deux cure-dents de la partie supérieure de la patate, puis lui enfonça deux coquillettes de plus pour former les oreilles et une autre pour la bouche. Et c'est ainsi que Jack créa miss robot madame patate !

Le « robot » finalement terminé, l'enfant s'empressa d'aller montrer son nouveau jouet à sa mère.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde !

\- Oh, elle est bien jolie ta madame patate dit donc ! Je pensais pourtant que tu allais faire un robot.

\- Mais non maman ! C'est un robot, pas une madame patate rohhh !

\- Ahaha tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Mais oui !

\- Hum, on devrait peut-être lui demander ce qu'elle préférerait être non ?

\- Papa dit que tu ne devais pas utiliser la magie tout le temps. Je crois qu'il a peur que les voisins nous prennent pour des super héros.

\- Ahahaha tu en as de ces idées Jack. Ne t'inquiète pas autant, c'est mon avant cadeaux d'anniversaire tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si, si !

\- Tu ne diras rien à ton modlu de papa préféré d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière lança un sortilège d'animation sur la patate et attendit. Puis attendit. Puis attendit encore. Et encore... mais rien ne se passa. Croyant avoir mal formulé le sort, elle recommença, mais en vain, la petite patate ne se réveilla pas.  
Voyant que le sortilège ne semblait pas marcher, la sorcière s'excusa auprès de son fils et lui promis de réessayer un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Le petite garçon fut un peu déçu, mais n'en voulut toutefois pas à sa mère.

Ayant perdu son intérêt pour la petite patate, mais la considérant toujours comme sa création la plus réussie, il la prit dans ses mains pour ensuite la mettre dans sa poche, puis sortit jouer dans le jardin. Et c'est de cabriole en cabriole que la petite patate finit par tomber de la poche de l'enfant. N'ayant toutefois pas remarqué sa disparition, Jack continua ses pirouettes jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne l'appelle pour manger.  
La journée passa ensuite sans que personne ne remarqua la petite patate et ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que la chose se produisit.

La baguette de la sorcière était bel et bien endommagée, mais le sortilège avait quand même fonctionné... Humm disons avec un léger retard.

C'est donc dans l'herbe que Potatoe émergea et bougea. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps à découvert dans ce jardin illuminé par la seule lumière de la lune, la petite patate prit une décision. Elle devait retourner au super marché. S'étant trouvée par chance au dessus de tous les autres aliments lors de la promenade, la petite patate avait vu le chemin par lequel étaient passé la sorcière et son fils. Et il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et emprunter les mêmes sentiers en sens inverse. Ce n'est qu'après avoir soufflé un bon coup, que la petite patate replia ses jambes et ses mains sur elle-même, puis roula jusqu'à son magasin. Hélas, il était tard et quand elle arriva enfin devant l'épicerie, celle-ci avait déjà fermé ses portes depuis bien longtemps. Ne se décourageant pas pour autant, Potatoe fit le tour de l'endroit et trouva finalement ce qui allait par la suite devenir son logis : la bouche d'aération. Ce n'était pas un luxe, mais elle saura s'en contenter.

Les années passèrent ensuite, pendant lesquelles la petite patate vécut confortablement dans les conduits d'aérations. Ayant pour distraction, les discussions des humains du magasin, Potatoe avait de quoi s'occuper. Enfin... du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car au bout d'un moment tout lui sembla monotone. Le diagnostic était fait : Le magasin commençait à l'ennuyer. Et c'est donc pour cela qu'un jour, la petite patate magique eue l'envie de partir chercher l'aventure. Après s'être échappée du supermarché dans lequel elle se trouvait, la petite patate finit par tomber sur un château. Voulant satisfaire sa curiosité, la petite patate se mit en tête d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Hélas, elle ne trouva aucune fissure entre lesquelles elle aurait pu se glisser. La petite patate ne perdit pas foi pour autant. Il devait bien avoir un moyen de pénétrer dans ce château et elle allait le trouver.

Et tandis que Potatoe réfléchissait, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La petite patate prenant peur, eue tout juste le temps d'aller se cacher dans l'un des buissons entourant l'entrée, avant que la porte principale ne s'ouvre soudainement. Quelqu'un sortait ; Ne voulant pas laisser échapper l'occasion d'atteindre son but, Potatoe se précipita dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et entra enfin dans Poudlard. Cette roulade sprintée l'ayant un peu fatiguée, Potatoe repris doucement son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle attendit ensuite que son pouls revienne à la normale, pour relever la tête et contempler les lieux. Elle était toute impressionnée, car jamais elle n'avait vu un endroit aussi vaste que Poudlard. Rien que le hall était déjà immenses à ses yeux. Voulant en voir plus encore, Potatoe sauta un à un les escaliers pour enfin arriver au pied d'un autre escalier... Hum si ça continuait elle allait bientôt nommer cet endroit : Paradis des escaliers. Mais à peine avait-elle eu cette pensée que l'escalier en question se mit à bouger.

Étonnée par tant de magie, Potatoe mit quelque seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits et sauter encore une fois une à une les marches. Une fois enfin arrivée au sommet du second escalier, elle eu une petite surprise : le couloir était remplie d'humain ! Ai ai ai, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle ; il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un endroit où se cacher. Hélas, avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de bouger, un individu roux la remarqua.

\- Tiens ? qu'est-ce que fait cette petite patate par terre ? Pensa Ron à haute voix. Peut-être que je devrais la ramener dans les cuisines.

Effrayée, Potatoe vit sa vie et son futur sort défiler devant ses yeux : Naissance, supermarché, voyage, Poudlard, cuisine, couteaux, frites/ purée/ rondelles/ cubes, bouche, estomac, intestin, toilette, égouts. Ne voulant pas finir aussi pathétiquement, la petite patate s'élança dans les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard et roula de toutes ses forces.

\- Attend petite patate, mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Reviens ! S'écria Ron.

Revenir ? Et puis quoi encore ? Potatoe n'était pas masochiste ! S'il croyait pouvoir l'avoir, eh bien ce jeune humain à la chevelure carotte se trompait.

Il était vingt-trois heures lorsque qu'elle s'arrêta enfin de rouler. Tous les sorciers étaient allés se coucher et la petite patate pouvait enfin se reposer. Assise sur un rocher placé dans un coin de la cour du château, la petite patate se demanda quel était le sens de son existence maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une citoyenne du supermarché. Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie de pomme de terre ? Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Potatoe aurait bien voulu réfléchit à tout cela plus longtemps, mais son corps lui indiqua par un bâillement qu'il était temps pour elle de se cacher quelque part, afin dormir en toute sécurité. Ce n'est finalement que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'elle trouva l'endroit adéquat.

Au même moment, dans une pièce gardée par une gargouille, Dumbledore tamponnait les documents administratifs de l'école. Alala qu'est qu'il y en avait de la paperasse... Une page par ci et une page par là, puis une autre encore, piuf ! Quand enfin la dernière feuille de ses dossiers eu été marquée par l'encre du tampon, le directeur s'étira. Il était temps pour lui de se dégourdir les jambes. Mais alors qu'il flânait dans le premier étage du château, Dumbledore vit une ombre derrière l'un des larges et longs rideaux qui couvraient l'ensemble des fenêtres de Poudlard. Attiré, il le souleva et trouva notre chère petite patate magique.

**OOOOO**

La petite patate magique se réveilla, surprise, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Bonjour toi, bien dormi ? La questionna un vieux barbu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui répondit- elle.

\- Eh bien je suis le directeur de cet endroit vois-tu.

\- Humm, bonsoir à vous. Je me souviens néanmoins pas de cet endroit, où sommes-nous maintenant ?

\- Cet endroit est mon bureau, je t'y ai ramenée durant la nuit.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Tu as attiré ma curiosité.

\- Parce que je suis magique ?

\- Sans doute, mais dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu ais atterri ici et pourquoi penses-tu être magique ?

La petite patate magique expliqua donc son histoire et dans quelles circonstances elle en était venue à pouvoir parler, marcher et vivre.

\- Hum ... Tout ceci est fort intéressant, marmonnait alors Dumbledore, mais que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as quitté ton foyer?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je vous avouerai monsieur que pour l'instant je n'ai nul part où aller.

Dumbledore, regrettant alors sa question, se mit à réfléchir, puis ayant soudain une idée, il lui annonça:

\- Ça te dirait de rester au le château en attendant ? J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes bureaux et nettoyer le château.

\- Humm... réfléchit la petite patate. Pourquoi pas, mais il reste, je crois, un petit problème.

\- Lequel ? Dis-moi tout ? S'enquit le directeur du château.

\- Les élèves et les professeurs ainsi que le personnel... Eh bien, si jamais ils me voient, ils voudront sans doute me manger ou même pire... m'éplucher ! S'affola Potatoe.

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Et si tu travaillais seulement de nuit ? Fini-t-il par lui soumettre après un instant de réflexion.

\- Cette idée me plaît, j'approuve monsieur. Quand pourrais-je commencer ?

\- A partir de demain soir, humm et concernant tes appartements... attend un moment veux-tu ?

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un petit trou dans le mur du fond de son bureau.

\- Voilà ta petite maison, dans ce trou, il y aura normalement tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

\- Oh ! Merci beaucoup monsieur, vraiment merci.

\- Eh bien si tu es d'accord avec cet arrangement, veux-tu bien signer ici ? Lui demanda le directeur tout en lui tendant une plume ainsi qu'un parchemin contenant le contrat.

Potatoe, plus que ravie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, s'empara de la plume et signa.

\- Ah j'oubliais, pour t'aider dans ta noble tâche : mission nettoyage, je te donne ceci. Ajouta Dumbledore en lui tendant un anneau. C'est un anneau pour... les gouverner tous. Alors sache l'utiliser avec parcimonie. Lui confia le directeur des lieux d'un ton solennel.

\- Mais gouverner quoi donc monsieur ? Demanda la petite patate magique perdue.

\- Hé bien... les balais, les serpillières, les éponges, les seaux... enfin, tout les outils de nettoyage. Hum. Lui répondit le sorcier un poil déçu que sa phrase qu'il pensait bien placée n'ait pas été applaudie.

\- Oh je vois, et donc je n'aurais juste qu'à les commander et les surveiller, c'est cela ?

\- Tout à fait très chère.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous monsieur, merci pour cet objet !

\- De rien, je suis content que cela te plaise. Cependant l'heure tourne et je me sens un peu mollasson. Donc si tu n'as plus aucune question ni aucun problème, je te laisse, bonne nuit petite patate.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur le directeur et merci encore mille fois.

Et ce fut ainsi que la petite patate magique rejoignit le château de Poudlard en tant qu'assistante et patate de ménage secrète de Dumbledore. Mais oui, pourquoi donc croyez-vous que les couloirs soient si propres alors que l'ensemble du château ne voyait personne les nettoyer ? Sûrement pas les elfes de maison puisqu'ils étaient trop occupés en cuisine en effet, c'était bel et bien notre petite patate magique qui frottait et frottait encore, ou plutôt ordonnait aux balais et aux serpillières de le faire. Et tout cela était fait la nuit, pendant que les humains dormaient en toute insouciance.

**FIN.**

* * *

Ce joli texte maintenant lu, je vous prierais à tous de bien vouloir signer la charte ci-dessous de l'association de protection des conditions de travail des patates.

N°1 = Jamais je n'abuserais de la gentillesse d'une patate.

N°2 = Je m'engage à ne pas faire de discrimination entre les patates et à tous les accepter comme elles sont.

N°3 = Je m'engage à au moins employer une patate par entreprise en ma possession.

"Lu et approuvé".


End file.
